A compound containing a Group 4 metal element such as Ti, Zr, and Hf, e.g., a film of an oxide or nitride containing a Group 4 metal element, e.g., a zirconium oxide film, a titanium nitride film, etc., is used as a high dielectric material, an electrode, etc. to manufacture a semiconductor device. To form a film containing a Group 4 metal element by chemical vapor deposition (CVD) or atomic layer deposition (ALD), various Group 4 metal compounds are used. Further, a compound containing a Group 4 metal element is also used as a catalyst for polymer synthesis [Korean Patent No. 10-0852234]. However, there is still a need for developing a Group 4 metal element-containing novel compound which can be usefully utilized as a precursor for forming a uniform film, particularly for forming a Group 4 metal element-containing uniform film or thin film on the entire surface of a substrate having a trench (groove) or porous substrate.